


Images No. 1 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Images No. 1 (a 221B)

_Food tastes better when you’re hungry, yes?_ This is the simplest explanation of why I court personal deprivation during interesting cases; I disregard the demands of the transport to focus my mind. My _bon mot_ appeases most of the funny little brains.

John, though.

I want oxygen directed to comprehension rather than digestion when I’m divining connections, but he sees when _hungry_ becomes _faint_ , and he’ll materialise with an implacable will and a digestive.

Waste elimination is no issue; I am quick and adaptable. John carries tissues, though this is perhaps not his favourite part of our association.

Sleep only delays crucial deductions. But eventually sleeplessness itself causes the delays, and he somehow senses the inflection point. I admit I no longer resent the compelled catnap on a murder victim’s couch or an NSY carpet. He sleeps against me then, his slow, even breathing more restorative than any REM episode. Twenty minutes brings me back to myself. When he emerges hours later with a creased face and a sheepish smile, I always feel a tug in my chest though every synapse is rerouted to homicide, logic, chemistry.

The on-going difficulty is sex. My well-travelled love has little practice ignoring this particular urge while partnered, and my formerly sterling self-control has grown lamentably pedestrian. The situation is dire here at Boudoir Beaux-Arts.


End file.
